


Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1324]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Back in the human world, Abby continues to worry. Jenny isn't happy and Tim wonders if he's really the wizard.





	Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/15/2002 for the word [posit](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/12/15/posit).
> 
> posit[ poz-it ]  
> verb (used with object)  
> to place, put, or set.  
> to lay down or assume as a fact or principle; postulate.  
> noun  
> something that is posited; an assumption; postulate.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), and [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

“Do you think Tony and Gibbs are ok?” Abby asked McGee the next morning. 

“I’m sure they’re fine, Abbs. They probably haven’t even left on their trip, yet.”

”I have a bad feeling about this, Timmy. What if they get into trouble? How will we rescue them or provide backup?”

“Have you known Gibbs to get into trouble that he can’t get himself out of it?”

“Well, no.”

“Plus, he has Tony with him. They’ll be fine.”

“Tony gets into trouble all the time, though.”

“But Gibbs will be with him to prevent that. Now, relax before Jenny figures out we know more than we’re saying.”

“What should I do if she asks about them?”

“Direct her to Ducky. He’s the one that turned in their leave forms.”

“This isn’t right, Timmy. I just know something bad is going to happen to them.”

“They’ll be fine, Abbs. Stop worrying. We still have jobs to do, after all.”

“But how are we supposed to continue digging into the you know what without Gibbs and Tony to protect us from Madame Director?”

“Just do it on the down low, Abby. We should probably focus on the prophecies that don’t involve Tony and Gibbs. Maybe we’re supposed to be doing something while they’re on vacation.”

“That’s a great idea, Timmy.” Abby hustled back to her lab to start perusing the prophecies focusing on the companions of Tony and Gibbs instead of Tony and Gibbs.

Tim shook his head and returned to his own searches. Of course, expecting Jenny to just drop her strange obsession with Tony and Gibbs was more than any of the MCRT could ask. Tim hadn’t made it very far in his searches when Jenny stormed down the stairs looking so red that Tim was afraid she was going to explode.

“Where are they?”

Tim shrugged. “I don’t know. Check with whoever submitted their vacation request.”

“I have. Ducky wasn’t forthcoming with the information. They had to have told you what they were doing. You’re their team what if you need them.”

“We’ll figure it out. They trained us well. Plus, we have no way to contact them anyway.”

Jenny frowned. “That can’t be right.”

“Sorry, I can’t be more help, Madame Director.”

“I suppose, you’ll give me the same answer, Bishop?”

“Yes, Director.”

Jenny grumbled and returned to her office, quite frustrated with this state of affairs. Bishop and Tim exchanged glances. Tim couldn’t help wondering how Jenny’s behavior would be as Tony and Gibbs continued to be gone for possibly months. 

“Should we check Tony and Gibbs’ places on a regular basis to make sure Jenny isn’t going too crazy?”

“She’ll settle down.” Bishop posited. “Let’s hold off on any drastic actions. Plus, I’m pretty sure Tony or Gibbs already thought about that and made arrangements for someone to house sit as necessary.”

Tim nodded and returned to his computer. There was still nothing interesting on anyone’s background besides Jimmy. He was beginning to think they were going down the wrong track and that there was no point in digging into Jenny or Ziva or Senior.

He decided to stop searching. He wasn’t finding anything anyway and instead started looking at the prophecies that could be about him. 

_The wizard's power will come from grass. Three trials they must complete. The first will come with a bang. The second will require help. Seek out the wise one if you are lost. The final trial will echo from within and bring forth a change no matter how it goes._

Tim knew that everyone thought this prophecy was about him, but he just couldn’t see it. How could his powers come from grass? What sense did that make? 

His skills were definitely in the computer area which had nothing to do with grass. In fact, you pretty much had to be away from grass in order to do computer work as you needed electricity to make the computer work. Technology had progressed, so that you could sit on the grass and work on a laptop, but even that you could only do for an hour or two at the most.

Tim had never seen the point to it himself. What on earth did it mean that the first trial would come with a bang? Was he going to be shot at?

Given the job he did, it wouldn’t be a big surprise if that’s what it meant but it could mean so many other things from something sexual to something exciting and celebratory like popping the cork off a wine bottle. On top of that, the next part of the prophecy was literally useless. So many things could require help, how could anyone use this to identify a person?

He wondered if he should seek out Ducky, now. He definitely felt lost when it came to this prophecy. Maybe he wasn’t the wizard like everyone thought he was.

Finally, McGee decided he needed another opinion and went down to see Abby. “Abby. I don’t think I can be the wizard.”

“Why not, Timmy?”

“My power doesn’t come from grass. It’s all electricity based. Plus, none of the rest of the prophecy makes any sense either.”

“That’s the way prophecies are. They don’t make sense until after they’ve happened.”

“But what if I’m really not the wizard. Won’t that mess things up?”

“You’re the wizard, Timmy. I know so.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Timothy is a type of a grass, so even if your power doesn’t come from the grass, your name has power and it is a type of grass.”

“Wait. Really?”

Abby nodded, doing a quick google search for timothy and showing the results, "See timothy grass.”

“But what about the rest of the prophecy? If I’m really the wizard then my first trial comes with a bang. Am I going to be shot?”

Abby wrinkled her nose. “You better not get shot. You know I don’t like it when any of you get injured.”

“But what else could it mean? There’s a celebration bang or a sexual bang, but I don’t see how either of those could apply either.”

“Don’t forget about the bangs on a person’s head.”

“You mean a hairstyle that features a bang.”

“Yep.” Abby nodded. “It could also be a loud noise.”

“See. There are so many interpretations. How are we supposed to figure out what the first task is?”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.”

“I hate waiting.” Timmy whined.

“Me too, but sometimes that’s the only option you have.”

“I hope Tony and Gibbs are having better luck than we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 8 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 8 stories before I stop posting again. I have 1 Crazy Cat Tale update written, but hopefully I'll get more written this weekend. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
